warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfur
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Nightfur |elder=Nightfur |loner=Nightfur |skyclan ancestor=''Unknown'' |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Fernpelt, Oakstep |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Nightfur is a thin-furred black tom with a gray muzzle. Nightfur was an ancient SkyClan warrior under Cloudstar’s and Spiderstar’s leaderships in the forest territories and the gorge. While in the old forest, he mentored Fernpelt and received another apprentice, Oakpaw. After the Twolegs destroyed all of SkyClan’s territory and they were forced to leave the forest, Nightfur and the rest of his Clan followed Cloudstar to a new home in the gorge. Nightfur’s apprentice earned the name of Oakstep, and Nightfur retired to the elders’ den. A group of rats living near their new territory eventually killed most of the SkyClan cats in the gorge, and Spiderstar disbanded the Clan. Many of the former SkyClan warriors left to become loners or kittypets, but the elders, including Nightfur, remained in the gorge to keep the warrior code alive for a bit longer. After his death, Nightfur ascended to StarClan. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :He makes the journey with his Clan after they are forced from their old home, the forest, to the gorge. When Buzzardtail is organizing patrols in their new home, he asks Nightfur to lead another hunting patrol. SkyClan's Destiny :Nightfur is shown to have retired to the elders' den under the leadership of Spiderstar, along with his Clanmates, Mousefang and Oakstep. He is the one who asks Spiderstar if SkyClan won, only to be disappointed by his answer. Nightfur is distraught at the deaths of Fallensnow and Sunpelt during the battle with the rats, even to the point of saying that he and the other elders would fight the rats themselves if they had to. He asks how SkyClan could survive as loners when they could not even survive as a Clan, which brings up the the discussion about kittypets and taking food from the Twolegs. The three elders decide to stay in the gorge, claiming that it was going to be their final resting place. Spiderstar and their medicine cat, Brackenheart, agree to stay with the trio in the gorge until it is their time to go to StarClan. He visibly grieves for the loss of SkyClan. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Nightfur appears with his apprentice, Fernpaw, at a Clan meeting to discuss how to deal with the kittypets that are causing trouble. He agrees that they should battle them. :When Cloudstorm points out that they cannot fight the kittypets in SkyClan territory because they don't all come there at once, Nightfur interrupts and states that if they scare enough of them, they will tell their friends to keep away from them. :Cloudstorm points out an error and in the end the Clan agrees with him. Nightfur states confidently that this will be the greatest battle in SkyClan history. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :After the tree falls, Nightfur, with his apprentice Oakpaw at his side, asks if they should prepare to leave the forest. :During Petalfall's vigil going on in camp, Nightfur and Oakpaw come back from hunting with Mousefang leading, calling for Fawnstep. Nightfur is helping Oakpaw, who can hardly walk, obviously hurt, wincing with almost every step. Cloudstar demands how this happened, and Nightfur explains that Oakpaw was chasing a squirrel, but he chased it where the Twolegs are working with red stones, and fell into one of their holes they dug. Fawnstep examines him quickly and comments that he is lucky, and leads him into the medicine den. Buzzardtail growls that Fawnstep is right; he was lucky he didn't snap his neck or break any bones. Cloudstar announces that no cat should hunt over there from now on. :During the SkyClan—ThunderClan battle, Nightfur, along with Weaselwhisker and Acornpaw, pounce on Nettleclaw, a ThunderClan warrior. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Nightfar. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Nachtpelz (WC)ru:Ночнохвостfr:Pelage de Nuitfi:Yöturkkinl:Nachtpels (HC) Category:Males Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Elders Category:Mentors Category:Loners Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:Clanless cats Category:StarClan cats